fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwayne Winfield
Dwayne Winfield is a young man with a lot of bad luck. When he first appeared, he managed to lodge himself in a tall tree while on his bike after losing control & going up a fallen sign. He has even placed a name tag in his wallet so it can be returned to him when it is stolen. Despite his hardships, Dwayne will help anyone in need if he has the ability to do so. He refuses to accept self-sacrifice as the only means to protect others. As a Singularity Point, he can resist the control of an Imagin contracted to him, among other things, as long as he's conscious. Due to this unique attribute, he was given the power to become Electric King, a Kamen Rider who protects the timeline from the Imagins' actions. Biography The son of Jeffrey & Karen Winfield, Dwayne lost his parents while in childhood with his older sister Amanda caring for him along with their grandmother, making visits to the closed down Milk Dipper that his parents owned. He kept the only picture of their parents with them until he lost it, feeling regretful of it since. He & Amanda eventually re-opened the Milk Dipper with the aid of his sister's fiancé. However, when Amanda's fiancé mysteriously disappeared a month before the wedding, resulting in Amanda's current amnesia of everything related to the man, Dwayne dropped out of high school to help his sister at the Milk Dipper, being burdened that his sister made herself forget about the fiancé & attempts to make sure she is not reminded & be hurt. When he finds the Rider Pass, he unwittingly becomes the protector of time & space known as Kamen Rider Electric King, fighting the Imagin who traveled to the present year to grant wishes & travel further into the past to change the future to their liking. As he is a Singularity Point, he is immune to the effects of changes to the past, & he can also resist the temptations of an Imagin and provides Electric King with a fighting form. He is assisted by the Singularity Point Hana as well as the crew of the Electro-Liner, a train that allows him to traverse time in pursuit of Imagin. They are the mysterious Owner of the Electro-Liner & the dining car's waitress Justina. Along the way, he becomes contracted to other Imagin who give him the ability to access three of Electric King's other forms. They are the lying Casanova Urataros, the herculean & narcoleptic Kintaros, & the childish yet strong Ryutaros. Dwayne later identifies a mysterious man who has been following him through the past as his sister's fiancé Garrett Meggyesfalvi, but then meets a young man who calls himself Garrett Meggyesfalvi who can become Kamen Rider Minos. Upon meeting Garrett, he begins to learn more about the nature of time & the Imagin, & is told by Garrett that protecting people is not as important as protecting time. Dwayne does not believe this & feels that the two are one in the same, & he will do so, despite his own weaknesses. Dwayne also briefly acquires the Wing Buckle which allows him to access another form, & later the evil Kamen Rider Fang King who hijacks the Electro-Liner to travel to the past to obtain the the Fang-Liner, leaving Dwayne without memory of being Electric King for a while, meeting his past self as a result, until Kiba takes him to the Seattle of December 26, the day Dwayne Winfield was born, in an attempt to erase him. To defeat him, Garrett travels in time to pick up Dwayne's past self & aid Dwayne in defeating Kiba. In the process, while getting to see his parents firsthand, Dwayne learns how "people's memories are time". Upon his return to the present, Dwayne learns that because he retains only the memories of fighting Kiba as Sword Form while his past selves are incapacitated, he has no memory of fighting as Rod, Ax, or Gun Forms. This causes his past self to dissolve into sand, from which Dwayne's feelings manifest the Climax Cellphone K-Taros. This gives Dwayne access to the stronger Electric King Climax Form. When Dwayne's actions cause the Junction Point to manifest, his sync with time starts to dissolve as a side effect, forcing him to fight as Plat Form. However, solving the crisis in advance, the Tarōs use their powers to create the ElectroKamen Sword so Dwayne can assume the powerful Electric King Liner Form so he can fight on his own. Shortly thereafter, he meets the Singularity Point Kai, who seeks to make the Imagin's future the true future, by seeking to destroy the Junction Point, who is later found to be Dwayne's sister Amanda. As a result, Dwayne falls into a trap set up by Kai to keep him from Amanda, with Kintaros & Urataros sacrificing themselves so Dwayne can return to the present. In the process, Dwayne learns that his missing memory is tied to the true identity of the one who will ensure that the flow of time & space leads to the future without Imagin: his niece who is revealed to be Megan/Maggie. After the final battle is over, Dwayne is saddened by the supposed loss of the Tarōs, only to find out that they & Sieg, still existing due to their memories together, are hiding in a ditch attempting to surprise him. Dwayne is overjoyed that they are all still alive & celebrates happily. With his mission to protect time from Kai & his Imagin finished, Dwayne relinquishes his Rider Pass back to the Owner of the Electro-Liner, thanking everyone for what they have done for him. As he rides his bike back to the Milk Dipper, he is greeted by all of the riders of both the Mino-Liner & the Electro-Liner who bid him a final farewell before departing into the time stream. Dwayne smiles as they pass by, knowing that he will meet them again someday in the future. Later, when an Imagin named Negataros steals the Rider Pass from Owner, Dwayne joins the newly formed Electro-Liner Police to stop Negataros & his "Evil Organization", succeeding thanks to the aid of Kamen Rider Vampire King. After the case was closed, Dwayne & the Electro-Liner crew keep the Electro-Liner Police going just for kicks. Forms By swiping a Rider Pass across the SetTouch, Kamen Rider Electric King is able to pass through four forms, each with their own strengths & weaknesses. Each of the forms (excluding Plat Form, Climax Form, & Liner Form) is based on a specific mythological hero along with motifs relating to the respective legends. Plat *'Rider height': 180cm *'Rider weight': 80kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1t **'Kicking power': 3t **'Maximum jump height': 10m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/10s Plat Form is Electric King's most basic form as well as Dwayne's original 'personal' rider form. It is a black & white form that is activated when first initiating a transformation using a Rider Pass. If the corresponding color-coded button is selected, then by swiping the Pass once more, a form change will occur. Dwayne rarely uses this form, as it does not have sufficient armor & pales in comparison to the abilities of the other forms. Only when he does not want the assistance of the Tarōs or is transitioning into Liner Form, does he use this form. Plat Form is designed & named after a railway platform. This form acts more like a base that Electric King's Imagin can be used to transition into other forms. Single Forms Once Dwayne activates any of the four buttons on the Terminal Buckle and he uses the Rider pass, the transformation follows. Sword *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 87kg *'Punching power': 5t *'Kicking power': 7t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.2s Electric King's Sword Form is the first & most used form in the series. When in Sword Form he uses the ElectroGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among Electric King's forms. He occasionally forms different finishers for defeating enemies, being similar to each other. He also uses a Special Version which resembles the aforementioned parts, the only difference is that Full Charge is used twice. There is also a Final Version used against the Death Imagin which uses extra energy from Kamen Rider Minos. The ElectroKamen Mask resembles two halves of a peach, which is based on the story of Momotaro. Rod *'Rider height': 187cm *'Rider weight': 102kg *'Punching power': 4.5t *'Kicking power': 9t *'Maximum jump height': 20m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/9s The ElectroGasher forms into a rod-style weapon in this form. Rod Form gains the ability to fight underwater, extra protection, & increased kicking power, while losing speed & jump height. This is one of the more least seen forms as it comes through when a fight is close to water or when the other forms are unable to work. Rod Form is also the only base forms that have a Rider Kick. The Aura Armor & ElectroKamen mask resembles a Sea Turtle, the animal associated with the story of Urashima Taro. Ax *'Height': 185cm *'Weight': 93kg *'Punching power': 8t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 30m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/7s Ax form gains increased punching power & defense but loses speed & kicking power. This form is Electric King's physically strongest base form due to the extra brute strength. The aura armor is golden yellow & the motif is of an axe, with the ElectroKamen Mask resembling the kanji for gold. All of which are elements to the story of Kintaro. Gun *'Height': 197cm *'Weight': 98kg *'Punching power': 6t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100/4s The ElectroGasher forms a gun for short & and long ranged attacks. Gun Form displays an increase in power, speed, & defense easily making it the most superior out of Electric King's four basic Imagin forms. However it tends to cause more collateral damage than the other forms due to his low precision & the high power of his ammunition. Dwayne incorporates break dancing into his fighting style making his movement somewhat unpredictable. The Aura Armor & ElectroKamen resemble a dragon, the animal associated with Tatsu no ko Taro. Wing *'Height': 193cm *'Weight': 90kg *'Punching power': 4t *'Kicking power': 8t *'Maximum jump height': 50m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/3.8s Dwayne assumes Wing Form by placing the Wing Buckle over the Terminal Buckle. Unlike other forms Wing Form has the ElectroGasher become two weapons, an boomerang & a handaxe. It resembles Sword Form but the Aura Skin becomes gold, different shoulder blades are used & the visor is blue resembling swan wings, the bird of the ballet, Swan Lake, which Sieg is based after. This form gives Electric King more mobility than Gun Form could provide. Climax *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 119kg *'Punching power': 8t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/4s Climax Form is Electric King's sixth & strongest form, gained when his past faded away & Dwayne's desire not to lose them created the K-Taros cell that is attached to the Electro Belt once the code 3-6-9-# is entered. Climax Form is basically a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the ElectroKamen of the other three primary Electric King forms onto various parts of the armor. Rod Form's mask is on the right shoulder, Ax Form's mask on the left shoulder, & Gun Form's mask on the chest. These three masks can travel along tracks on Climax Form's body to align on the leg or arm to enter Kick Mode or Punch Mode, with the three Tarōs controlling that one limb while leaving Momotaros to control the rest of the body to perform "Charge & Up" attacks. Super Climax *Rider height: 190cm *Rider weight: 119kg *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 8t **Kicking power: 10t **Maximum jump height: 50m **Maximum running speed: 100m/3.8s Super Climax Form, originally advertised as Kamen Rider Super Electric King, is Electric King's eighth & true final form. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the ElectroKamen of the other three primary Electric King forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Super Climax Form also includes Wing Form as wings on the back of Electric King & a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form & has the ability to use the wings to fly up & execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Rider Kick. Liner *'Rider height': 195cm *'Rider weight': 94kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 6t **'Kicking power': 7t **'Maximum jump height': 45m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/3.5s Liner Form is Electric King's final form, gained when the Electro-Liner created the ElectroKamen Sword for Dwayne to use when time's synch with him failed. In order to transform into Liner Form, the Rider Pass must be put in a slot in the back of the blade of the ElectroKamen Sword. This form is themed around Electro-Liner in transformation & attack. Dwayne utilizes each Form's respective fighting style when their mask is selected on the ElectroKamen Sword (eg. Ax's strength & defense in Ax mode, & Gun'scbreakdancing techniques in Gun mode). It soon becomes the only form Dwayne is able to use while fighting in the past after all of his other forms become inaccessible. Although considerably versatile, Liner Form does not hold any significant strengths over Electric King's other forms besides being the fastest, which sometimes leaves Dwayne at a disadvantage. Electro-Liner : Main article: Electro-Liner The ElectroLiner is Electric King's transportation system, a bullet train mainly used for traveling to other times & launching attacks against Gigadeaths. The Electro-Liner arrives when a person holding a Rider Pass touches a door while the hour, minute, & second of time are the same. It is able to travel to different times when a Rider Pass, along with a Rider Ticket that contains the date in which an Imagin has traveled to, is inserted into the Electro-Bird, while docked in the Electro-Liner. The date then becomes Electro-Liner's new destination in time. The Electro-Liner has multiple forms, split throughout eight cars. When not using a certain form, Electro-Liner's eight cars are linked up, forming one large train. These railroad cars only disconnect & change form when Electric King is in the corresponding form. Form-specific cars can also link up with other cars in various orders to provide additional weaponry when fighting Gigandeaths. Furthermore, the ElectroLiner can link up with the MinoLiner for more power. When Electric King enters Climax Form, ElectroLiner is affected by the power surge & enters Climax Mode, turning a golden color with an intense fiery aura around it. The Electro-Liner also has various non-combative cars that separate from the Inferno during battle & serve as settings. These include the dining car where most of the series takes place, a bath car used several times late in the series, & the sleeping car where the group meets the Swan Imagin Sieg. The Electro-Liner docks are at the King Station. Equipment ElectroKamen Sword The Heavy Spinning Sword ElectroKamen Sword is Kamen Rider Electric King Liner Form's weapon in the shape of a broadsword with a blade in the shape of a clock hand, created by the Electro-Liner for Dwayne. Once the Rider Pass is inserted into it, Electric King assumes Liner Form to use the sword's full power. The default mode is Sword, while the other three settings are Rod, Ax, & Gun. ElectroKamen Sword allows Dwayne to use one of five attacks, performing a different rushing attack on a set of energy tracks with the silhouette named the Aura-Liner of the mode's repective train car covering him. Dwayne dubs the five attacks the Train Slash - a name Justina find completely un-chic. *In Sword Mode, Electric King performs a powerful horizontal slash through the target with Inferno's Aura-Liner covering him named the ElectroKamen Slash. *In Rod Mode, Electric King executes a forward lunging stab with Dynamic Stone's Aura-Liner covering him named the ElectroKamen Attack. *In Ax Mode, Electric King executes a forward bashing with Cracked Light's Aura-Liner covering him named the ElectroKamen Chop. *In Gun Mode, Electric King utilizes a projectile thrust attack at the target with Electric Lightning's Aura-Liner covering him named the ElectroKamen Shot. A variation of this move involves Electric King using the ElectroKamen Sword as a gun, firing multiple purple beam projectiles to multiple targets. *By spinning the four masks several complete rotations, the symbol in the center charges up & Dwayne performs the Fullthrottle Break, with Aura-Liners of all four trains flanking him on either side. Electro-Bird : Main article: Electro-Bird The Machine Electro-Bird is Kamen Rider Electric King's bike that is able to launch from the Electro-Liner. It serves as the control mechanism for the train. When a Rider Pass, along with a Rider Ticket, is inserted into the Electro-Bird while it is docked in the Electro-Liner, the date on the ticket becomes Electro-Liner's destination. During the fight with the Oct Imagin, the bike is sabotaged by the enemy & turns against Electric King. Though it burst into flames, the Electro-Bird was later repaired or replaced fast enough to be used against the rampaging time-tracks under the control of the Oct Imagin's remains. The Electro-Liner will not run without the Electro-Bird, however, Owner has a bike that he can hook up to the Electro-Liner to manually run it. Of course this requires a lot of physical strain. *'Length': 2130mm *'Width': 790mm *Height: 1180mm *'Normal speed': 350km/h (217 mph) *'Height with pantagraph': 1390mm *'Top speed': 1010km/h (627 mph) *'Model': Honda XR250 Category:Kamen Rider: Electric King Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:Electric King Riders